1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming a reflector member, to a reflective structure, and to liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device comprising a reflective electrode or a reflector, such as a liquid crystal display device of reflective type, the reflective electrode or the reflector is often provided with recesses or projections in order to improve the quality of the image to be displayed. In order to provide the reflective electrode or the reflector with recesses or projections, photosensitive resin is applied and the applied photosensitive resin is patterned in a predetermined form before forming the reflective electrode or the reflector.
It is possible to provide the reflective electrode or the reflector with recesses or projections by patterning the photosensitive resin in the predetermined form, but if the photosensitive resin is simply patterned it is difficult to improve the quality of the image to be displayed by the liquid crystal display device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of forming a reflector member which contributes to an improvement of the quality of the image, and a reflective structure and a liquid crystal display device to which the method is applied.